imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tessa George
Tessa George is a character in Degrassi: The Newest Generation, a RPG created by horrorfan45. Actress Season 1: Tessa Kellar '''Present: '''Demi Lovato Player bboyskillz Personality Tessa George was always seen as the shy and timid girl that always does so well in school. She is also the rich innocent girl next door to Kyle Cross. Although she is rich she is defiantly not spoiled and actually hates taking money from others whether family or friend. She doesn't like being the center of attention and would always give up the spot light for others. Her father is the only one who is really strict on school and studies so Tessa tries not to disappoint him. She is always on the honor roll get over a 90% average and always tries to join clubs and sports teams for her academic records. Tessa isn't a sociable person, which is probably why she has so few friends. Her only true friend and love interest is her best friend Kyle Cross. She doesn't really hang out with any of the people in her grade since she sees most of them as immature. The only people she talks to in her grade would have to be Allie (who moved at the end of the season) and Kaycee Deveraux. She usually hangs out with Kyle and his group of friends, so she is more on the popular side in school especially with the older kids. Tessa sees herself as very independent and never wants help from others. She is also probably the most innocent girl in Degrassi (only having one boyfriend) and hates doing such things as smoking and drinking. This is what makes many of the boys want to go out with Tessa, since she is one of the only pure nice girls in Degrassi. Too bad she plays hard to get. Season One Tessa George is first introduced in the first episode in a computer class waiting for her teacher. She surprisingly gets a message from someone in the class, saying that they really like her. Having the choice to go along with the message or to ignore it, Tessa chooses to go along with the message. After awhile Tessa takes a wild guess to whom the boy is and guesses right. Andrew Jacks is her surprise boy and asks her out for lunch. Tessa agrees to go out to lunch with Andrew. As the date progresses the two decide to have their date at the top of the school. At the top of the school is where Tessa contemplates whether or not she should kiss Andrew, since she has been saving it for her huge crush/best friend Kyle Cross. After thinking it through Tessa actually kisses Andrew, making him her first kiss and ends the rest of the first episode. Later on in the series, we find out how close Tessa George and Kyle Cross are, leaving Andrew Jacks jealous and disliking Kyle. The couple have a lot to over come especially the love square they get into, which is Tessa's main storyline this season along with Andrew Jacks and Alexandria Crimson. Throughout the first half of the first season Kyle and Allie try breaking Tessa and Andrew up. The two almost break up, but Tessa tries to make things work with Andrew. The four even have a meeting about what is going on and what they should all do, but it only leads to a huge argument. Later on Kyle kisses Tessa trying to get her to stop liking Andrew, making Tessa unhappy and disappointed with Kyle. Once she leaves Kyle though she starts to think about him more and starts to wonder if her relationship with Andrew was a mistake. Little does Tessa know, but Andrew sees the kiss and this leads the two into a huge argument which almost breaks them up. The kiss was originally a plot thought up by Alexandria Crimson break the two up. At Lindsey Deveraux's huge house party the Allie confronts Tessa about her relationship with Andrew, which starts up a fight. Tessa wins the fight injuring Allie and finally realizes that her relationship with Andrew isn't worth all the people it is hurting. She then follows Allie to the washroom and apologizes to her and asks her to be friends. The two make up and Tessa tells Allie that she is going to break up with Andrew. This is the last we see of Tessa, Allie, and Andrew for the whole season (We got to see more of Kyle due to his activity with all the other characters).. Season Two It is unknown to what Tessa will be doing this season. She was briefly shown in the premiere talking to the new boy Kenta "Ken" Nakamura who seems to have a crush on her. Although Kenta has a crush on Tessa it may cause some drama, since she is still interested in her best friend Kyle Cross and this year she wants to be with him. Facts/Quotes *She is a fashionista and shoppaholic with 100 different purses, 50 pairs of shoes, and 86 dress (never wears the same dress twice) *She has two walk in closets. One for shoes, purses, and dresses. The other for everything else *In season one she wasn't supposed to date Andrew Jacks, but due to absence of bboyskillz, the choice to date Andrew was picked *Has lived beside Kyle Cross her whole life and both their families are good friends. Relationships *Kyle Cross - Best Friend/Love Interest/Boy Next Door/Family Friend *Andrew Jacks - Ex-Boyfriend (Season One) *Alexandria "Allie" Crimson - Used to be enemies, but towards the end of season one they become good friends *Kaycee Deveraux - Friends, but envies her relationship with Kyle Cross *Kelsey Chow - Somewhat dislikes *Eloisa Rose Turner - Somewhat dislikes *Jason Palmers - Used to be close with, because he was best friends with Kyle Cross *Kenta "Ken" Nakamura - Possible new friend whom has a crush on Tessa *Sophie Walton - Possible beef or dislike due to her attitude *Cade Harrison - Possible friendship and may have a crush on Tessa during season 2 *Mandy Clemons - Possible friendship due to her personality and niceness